Withdrawal
by Trevyler
Summary: Rachel has been thinking over some things. She's never had any problems with her choice not to drink blood. That is until it starts to weaken her and she doesn't know what to do. Will a sudden appearance of Ragna give her a solution to her problems. It might just be what she needs whether she admits it or not. Implied Ragna x Rachel. Enjoy.


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Blazblue One-Shot. Like I said before this one is RangaRachel. Now expect them to be OOC a bit because I haven't written them before and I usually have to write a character a bit to get the hand of their personalities and such. Anyway this doesn't really take place at any given time and in fact is pretty much an AU. So let's get started.**

* * *

Rachel had always been proud of her family name and her heritage. It came with many benefits and a large amount of respect. She would sooner die than ever give up the Alucard name.

However, all good things have their downsides. Some of the things that came along with her bloodline were less than ideal. Then again, what would one expect when coming from a long line of vampires.

It honestly hadn't been a problem for her as she'd quelled the urge for many, many years. That was until a certain incident.

She had saved a white haired boy from death by partially turning him. This had in turn awakened her animalistic urges once more. She had managed to fight them for many years now.

Ragna, however, hadn't made it easy. His constant fight and training often left blood in differing amounts lingering. The smell was driving her crazy.

Rachel realized she seemed to desire his blood more than any other. Probably due to his familiarity , his strength, or maybe the Azure Grimoire had something to do with it. She wasn't sure.

She did know that whenever he appeared before her battered and bruised that she had a great mix of feelings that she'd rather not deal with.

Lately, they hadn't spoken much and that had begun to worry her. Usually he'd been in some trouble where she could provide cryptic assistance or in a humorous situation that she could fuel for her own amusement.

It's almost as if she couldn't track his presence in the world. She tried once more, but failed to locate him.

Maybe it was due to her withdrawal that her powers were weakened. If that was the case then it'd be a big problem for her. She had no blood substitute and she surely had no one whose blood she could consume.

That's when she was aware of an uninvited guest entering the grounds of the mansion. Valkenhayn would surely notice as well and intercept them. She made her way there at a steady pace.

She was surprised to see her loyal butler in a standoff against none other than Ragna the Bloodegde. The white haired man had his hand on his signature sword but hadn't drawn it yet. Valkenhayn had his teeth bared and looked very unhappy at the visitor.

Rachel calmly approached the two, "Now would both of you stop this foolishness this instant." she told them.

The old man stopped and bowed, "Of course Madam Rachel, but I was only-" he started.

She cut him off, "I know what you were doing. However, I'll shall deal with him myself. Go back to whatever you were doing." she ordered him.

She bowed a big reluctantly and left so fast it's like he was never there.

The blonde looked at the man before her, "Strange. How did you get in here? People aren't supposed to be able to get here unless I allow them to." she asked. curiously.

Ragna scratched the back of his head, "I don't know. I just ended up here." he said looking very confused himself.

Upon further inspection, she noticed that his left arm hung limp at his side and his shirt was ripped revealing a gash in his chest.

She inwardly calmed her self at the sight of blood. It would be problematic to give at a time like this. Not to mention degrading to one of her status.

He noticed her eyes change slightly before returning to their usual indifferent stare. He chose not to ask about it though.

She turned her back to him, "Well we can't have you walking the grounds in this condition bleeding everywhere. Come along now." she said as if speaking to a child.

He groaned, but didn't feel like arguing today lest he cause her wrath to fall upon him. He was in no condition for a fight.

That didn't stop him from complaining when she stole his clothes.

She sent the clothes out to be mended despite gis protests tgat he didn't need her help and that he'd rather not be here standing around in his underwear.

Rachel merely chuckled and snappe before Ragna's vision was taken from him temporarily. When he could see again, there was a room full of formal wear and he realized what was happening.

He closed his eyes, "Not happening" he told her.

The Blonde narrowed her eyes, "You will do as I say or you will be severely punished." she warned.

He groaned, "Fine. I better not have have to wear all this dressy crap for too long." he obeyed reluctantly.

Rachel, "Before we get to that though. There's something I must do first." she told him.

Before he could ask he was knocked out cold by an unseen strike.

Rachel sighed and decided to do something she'd wanted to do for a while for some reading she couldn't explain. She brought a hand to his spikey, platinum locks ans began to run her fingers through it. It was oddly enjoyable and despute his rough appearance it was actually quite soft.

After a few moments of indulgence, Rachel got to work quickly, trying to avoid the strong scent of blood flowing into her nostrils. It was so enticing, intoxicating even. If she didn't heal him quick then there was a high chance she would succumb to her urges.

A part of her brain said, ' _Just a little taste.'_ and she listened to it.

She brought a single blood covered finger to her mouth. The taste was divine. She sucked her finger, finding all traces of the red substance.

Suddenly, she was very aware that she was being watched by the very man she was supposed to be healing.

He had awoken a lot t sooner than expected. Maybe the hit he'd taken wasn't as hard as she'd thought or maybe his increase in strength overtime had lessened the affect.

Either way he had just watched her taste his blood in a very undignified manner.

He sighed, "So that's what's been bothering you." he said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, " What do you mean?" asked.

Ragna looked her in the eyes, "You're a vampire, and not once have a seen or heard of you actually drinking blood. It's taking a toll on you isn't it?"he asked with poorly masked concern.

She averted her gaze, "I simply do not wish to drink blood. I am fine without it so why go through the trouble." she lied.

He wasn't buying it, but he hadn't come up with a solution yet.

They sat silently as she finished up the last of his major injuries, "The rest will heal on it's own. For now let's get you into a proper attire." she ordered.

He obeyed without a word, letting her know something was up. He was given a pair of gray slacks, a black button up shirt, black shoes, and a familiar pair of black gloves. He slipped on the pants and shoes first.

As he was buttoning up his shirt, he stopped about halfway.

Rachel looked at him questioningly, "What are you doing?" she questioned.

He took her arm, "Come here." he said, pulling the collar away from his skin, exposing his neck.

She looked pissed that he'd touch her without permission, but he cut her off before she could speak, "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to drink my blood whether you like it or not. I can't have you going around harming yourself because you're so damn stubborn all the time." he commanded.

The vampire's cold look fell for a second before she glared at him, "Fool. Do you know what will happen? This could be dangerous to your own life. And unhand me. I will not be touched by a mutt like you!" she replied coldly.

She did what she did best. Covering concern and any other unwanted feelings with insults. Of course Ragna was used to this and wouldn't be deterred from his path.

He the mix of care and anger in his eyes surprised her, "After what I saw earlier, do you think I could just sit her and let this happen. I thought you knew me better than that." he said, disappointment heavy in his tone.

She sighed when he wouldn't back down, "You'll regret this." she told him.

He braced himself for pain and hissed when her fangs sunk into the flesh of his neck, drawing blood hungrily from his veins. He let her drink for a few minutes before they separated and she lapped up the last few drops of blood from his neck.

He smiled, "Now was that so hard." he asked.

She blushed a little, "Contaminating my perfect lips and fangs with your blood. Yes." she answered.

Ragna rolled his eyes, "Insult me all you want. At least your okay for now." he said before he could stop himself.

Rachel let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips, "Really though Ragna. Thank you." she spoke genuinely.

He chuckled, "Anytime." he responded.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this one-shot. Be honest with me, how was my first attempt. This honestly turned out different than what I started with. I shifted through like three or four different ideas as I was writing it. This is what I ended up with though. I hope you guys like it. Hopefully I'll get more stories and updates out soon. MY next one-shot will probably be an IchiRuki for Bleach if anyone is interested. If you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to share then feel free to review and PM me. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
